


Education

by Notmenotthem



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: John gives Sam a sex education not covered by any school.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904731
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

John was moaning as Sam was licking his asshole. Sam was trying not to flinch, John's asshairs were tickling his face. When John turned around, he ordered Sam to lay on his back. Sam complied. 

John than lowered himself as Sam continued his job. Sam felt himself getting turned on, he loved John's moans. He licked and darted his tongue making John groan. 

"Sam, suck my balls."

When John turned around, he put his balls and dick in front of Sam's face. Sam put his father's testicle in his mouth and gently sucked. He did the same thing to the other one and sucked as well.

Young Sam was getting his sex ed from his dad. John felt like his education from his school wasn't teaching Sam anything. So he took the initiative to teach Sam what he needed, with a few extras. He wanted to fuck Sam as well, but it was too early. There was more lessons to be done.

"Okay, that's enough. Sammy, next lesson is to give a blowjob. Sit up. Sammy."

Sam sat up and waited for John's orders. 

"See my cock, don't be scared. I know it looks big." John assures Sam as he saw Sam's nervous expression. "You can lick it, don't worry about deep throating or swallowing cum. That would be for future lessons."

When John got off the bed, he stood on the edge and gestured for Sam. Sam nervously sat on the edge of the bed and shyly took John's dick.

"You can use your hands as well. Then when you feel comfortable, use your mouth."

Sam nodded. Sam gingerly took the large penis and gave it a gentle lick. When John gasped, Sam slowly and carefully sucked the head. With John's encouragement, Sam started sucking.

John soon found his hips thrusting forward into Sam's mouth. He was careful not to move too hard, he didn't want Sam gagging. 

Sam was licking his dad like a lollipop. He tasted something salty, but John told him that was precum. It was watery which was fine, Sam was nervous on thick cum was. John and him watched movies, the actors there came alot, and the cum was thick. When he asked John about it, he told Sam that he can make the decision for himself.

John gasped when Sam hit the sweet spot. He slowly pulled away. When Sam looked at John with those sweet innocent eyes, John told him that he wanted Sam to jerk him off. He told Sam that he wanted to come on Sam's face.

Sam's small hands gripped John as he jerked John off. It was only a minute when John told Sammy to close his eyes. Then he felt John's cum splash on his face with John groaning.

Sam felt the spurts of cum over and over again. It smelled weird, but it smelled like dad. When Sam accidentally opened his mouth, some leaked in his mouth. Sam instinctly licked it off, earning a gasp from John.

John came again with a loud groan when he saw Sam's lips being licked off. When he saw Sammy's tongue lick off his spunk, he immediately knew what Sammy's next lesson would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sucking on John's cock. It was a week after Sam's first lesson, and their lessons couldn't continue, because of a job.Then the Dean issue. John swore Sam to secrecy, he didn't want Dean knowing. He knew how overprotective Dean was.

The first lesson John taught Sam, he sent Dean away to another's hunter's place. John then told Sam they needed to go to another place, a private room John rented. Then they watched the porn John rented.

Before Sam's first lesson, John had to ease Sammy into it. They watched the first movie, which was more like a education movie for couples, then John eventually moved on to more hardcore movies. 

Sam kept giggling at the things those people were doing. His face was red for most of the movies. Then after they were done, John told Sammy that it was time to take their clothes off.

Sam was shy when John said that but he did as John said. Then when John got naked, Sam got really shy. John allowed Sammy to get comfortable. They didn't do anything for a few hours, then when Sammy started talking to John normally, is when Sam's first lesson began.

They took a shower together, and John washed Sam. He washed his hair, then cleaned him off with the attached shower head. Then after they dried off, John held Sammy's hand to the bed and described what he was going to do to Sam. He demonstrated on Sam first, with Sammy's permission.

Sam squealed the whole time, begging for John to continue. When he came, his whole body shuddered. Then after Sam recovered, is when John's first lesson began. 

Sam was comprehensive at first, he was scared of dirty things. But John told Sammy is why they took a shower first. He told Sam, that they didn't always have to have a shower, but it there was anal involved, always wash yourself first.

They went on from there. Sam was blowing John, and John was watching Sam's pink mouth surrounding John's dick. 

Sam was sucking and licking his father's dick, he was getting good. John was too large for Sam to comfortably deepthroat, but was trying.

"Sammy." He groaned. "Uhhhhh. Yeah. Mmmmm. I love you."

Sam moaned in response. He was glad to please his dad, these lessons were important. He sucked a little harder, making John groan. When he felt John's hips moving faster, Sam pulled away. 

John came on Sam a few seconds later. Sam opened his mouth allowing John to cum onto his tongue.

John shuddered at the sight. Sam made a face, but he didn't spit. 

The third lesson, John took Sam out for a drive. Dean was out on a date, so John used this opportunity for schooling. 

John was holding Sam's head as he fucked Sam's mouth. Sam was getting better. He was no longer gagging, he could take John deeper. It took a few more lessons till Sam was able to deepthroat. John was watching his dick disappear down Sam's mouth.

Sam was enjoying his dad's moans. He was happy to see his was passing his lessons. John was gentle, he was going slowly and carefully. Sam took a deep breath before he took John's entire length. When he heard John's heavy breathing, he knew his dad was about to explode.

He held John in his mouth, when he felt him about to cum, he held on John's hips. He didn't let John go when he came.

John came with a loud shout. He looked down at Sammy. Sammy was holding John as he came. When he saw Sam swallowing, he came some more.

Sam swallowed as much as he could. It was hard, but Sam tried. A lot of it fell out, it dropped down Sam's chin. When he felt John's dick softening, he knew his dad was done.

John was standing on shaky legs. He felt like he could barely stand. He slowly collapsed beside Sam. He gestured Sam to lie beside him.

The next lesson was going to be on the record. Sam losing his virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and John waved Dean goodbye as Dean happily went on his school trip. Dean couldn't believe his dad signed the permission slip. He was so sure John would say no, that he didn't bother packing. John even gave Dean some spending money. Dean rushed to pack, he almost missed his bus. 

When John first saw the note Dean gave him for permission to go on his school skin trip, John initially said no. It was winter break and the boys training was due. Hunters had to learn how fight in the winter, certain creatures only hunted in the winter. Then seeing Dean's disappointed face, John relented. Then the lightning moment. 

Sam and him were going to be alone. He signed the slip, and seeing a surprised Dean, he gave him some cash. He told Dean to have fun. Dean ran to to his room and packed some clothing. When he saw how much John gave him, he was surprised. It was enough to rent equipment and have extra to have fun with.

"Bye Dean!" Sam yelled waving at the bus driving away.

John waved as Dean gave the peace sign.

'Finally.' John thinks. Sam was long overdue for his next lesson. 

Six months passed since the first lesson. John never had a moment alone with Sammy. Except that one time, but it barely counted because Dean kept knocking on the bathroom door demanding that he needed to pee. Frustrated, John told Sam his lessons had to wait. When Dean asked why him and Sam were alone in the bathroom, John said Sammy was complaining he had a rash. Thankfully Dean accepted the answer.

He took Sammy and drove him to a new location. A old place of Mary's. The Campbell's had some hunter's bases, this particular location was the most forgotten. It was very well hidden, and didn't exist on any map. John spent months fixing it up, spending a small fortune from Mary's life insurance to bring it up to code. He performed a spell on it, hiding the house from anyone that stumbled upon it. 

He wanted to live here, with his boys, but had a better idea. This can be Sam's and his private paradise. 

When Same walked in his eyes went big.

"Is this place rented?" Sam asked, in awe.

"Nope. It's ours. Sam, relax. Help me unpack."

It was a few hours later before Sam began his next lesson. Sam was nervous and excited about what it was. All John said it Sam and him would be doing something extremely special. He told Sam it was important that Sam keep a secret. Not even Dean can know. Sam agreed.

Seeing a video camera, Sam asked what that's for. All John said it's for them to remember the moment.

After they took off their clothing John turned on the camera. 

They started off kissing, then after Sam blew John for a little while, John told Sam it was time for Sam to have his final lesson. Sam was scared, but excited.

John prepared Sam carefully. He lubed and prepared Sam for the final step. Sam's first time. 

Sam knew what John meant. He seen those movies. John told a scared Sam, that yes, it will hurt. But it will feel like nothing Sam ever experienced. He promised Sam that he'll love it. 

He asked Sam to lay on his stomach. Then after he got Sam to get used to his fingers, and Sam squirming, he asked Sam if he was ready. Sam nodded. 

"No you are not. Sam, relax. Pretend you are watching TV. If it hurts too much, tell me. Okay?"

"Yea."

It took Sam a hour till he said he was ready. John turned on the camera again. Then sitting in between Sam's legs, he positioned his cock.

"This is it. Sammy. Get ready. Relax."

"Okay." Sam said in a small voice.

When John lined up, Sam squeezed his eyes shut. John rubbed his back to relax Sam. Then he opened up Sam and slowly and carefully slid inside. Sam couldn't help himself, he yiped. John gave him a minute tll Sam relaxed then he added another inch. Soon he was all the way inside, the base of his penis deep inside Sam.

Sam couldn't help himself. The spot where his head was at was wet with tears. It hurt, it really hurt. 

John didn't move. He gave Sam some time to adjust. When he felt Sam relax, he slowly started moving. Pretty soon Sam was begging for John.

The lessons stopped there. A few days later, John and Sam were having sex. The camera wasn't on, John didn't feel like taping anything.

Sam's arms were holding John as John was banging Sam.

Sam was holding his dad as his father was moving inside of him. Sam was breathing hard along with John. His butt felt full. John was a lot bigger than he thought. But he was glad that he passed his lessons.

"A+ Sammy."

Sam was happy he passed.


End file.
